Intrusion
by anela1111
Summary: When a former companion meets the current one will they but heads? Did this with my friend Jeanne krazy- Tardis- girl


**Savannah**

"Doctor!" I shout. The Tardis lurches suddenly and I lose my balance. I grab the railing to stay on my feet, but the Doctor misses the railing and crashes to the floor. I burst out laughing as the Doctor stumbles to his feet and the Tardis steadies itself. I let go of the railing and double over with laughter, pointing at him as he turns all shades of red.

"It's not that funny," He grumbles, trying to compose himself. I am unable to contain my laughter and fall to the floor. "Stop it!" the Doctor shouts. He sounds like an embarassed child and that only makes me laugh more. "Fine. You waste our time laughing on the floor. I'm going to figure out what that was."

I finally manage to catch my breath and I get back on my feet. The Doctor is staring intently at a computer screen.

"So, what was it?" I ask, hopping into my spot next to him. I usually let him do all the brilliant stuff. It wasn't me job to be brilliant. I am suddenly reminded of why I am really here. My job. I'm supposed to gain the Doctors trust, and then bring him in to Shade. My boss. I'm not doing because i want to though. I'm doing it because I have to. My little sister, Claire, her life depends on it. At first, I didn't think it would be a big deal. So I get a guy thrown in jail that is the reason my parents are dead. Good, he deserves it. That's what I thought when I first took the job, but if I've learned anything from traveling with the Doctor, it's that people need to be forgiven. Time and time again people do things they wish they hadn't done. I saw now that if the Doctor had let me try and save them, I would be dead too. My little sister would have been all alone because of me. The Doctor saved my life, and I was throwing him in jail for it. I'm jerked out of my thoughts when I hear the Doctor exclaim, "That's not possible!" as he runs halfway around the control panel to stare at a different monitor. "What?" He yelps and types a few thing in on a keyboard. "No. It can't be. What? What?" I follow him slowly and come up beside him.

"Uh, can I help?" I ask hesitantly.

"Um...yes! Go over there and press that those little blue buttons." He says gesturing to the on the control panel.

"What do they do?" I say curiously

"Stabilizers."

"You know, it's a miracle you know what any of these buttons do, seeing as I watched you throw the manual angrily at a black hole."

"You pick things up." He says defensively

"From who?" he pauses for a moment and stares at me. He has these big brown puppy-dog eyes that are always filled with such sadness. Then he looks at you and you can't help but feel sorry for him. Everyday i feel worse and worse that I have to throw him in jail.

"Friends." He says simply and trains his gaze back on the monitor. I don't push it any further, I just walk over and press the blue stabilizers. I feel a sort of release in the Tardis, almost like its calming down...if machines can do that. "It's alright girl. All better now." He whispers softly. I know he's talking to the Tardis and not me, but to cheer him up I decide to be ignorant.

"I wasn't scared." I love how the Doctor jumps in surprise, as though he hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud.

"No! I meant- I was talking to-" he stutters anxiously. I burst out laughing as his face goes red with embarrassment once more. The Doctor stares at the screen a while longer when he finally backs up.

"So what is it?" I ask again.

"I don't know."

"Whatever. Who cares. It's gone now." The Doctor turns and looks at me nervously. "It is gone. Right?" I ask him anxiously.

"Well, no. It's um…heading right for us," His voice falls to a whisper,"but it's okay because i put the shields up! I think..." He adds hastily and trails off.

"What!" I exclaim. Suddenly the Tardis jostles us back and forth and we both fall to the floor. The entire place feels like it's going to fall apart. "What is that!?" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"I have no idea!" The Doctor shouts back excitedly. I would never understand the things that get him happy. Certain death. Such amazing fun. The Tardis shakes and rumbles and their is a blinding flash of light. A girl with long, brown, wavy hair appears running into the Tardis. She stumbles and manages to keep herself upright as she comes to a halt.

"Oh look! A new girl!" She says happily locking her gaze on me. "Well you've changed" she coments, her attention has already shifted from me to the Doctor, " I liked your..um...sticky uppy hair. What'd you go and change that for?" She doesn't wait for an answer as she bolts over to the control board and begins pulling levers and pushing buttons. I glance over to the Doctor who is stuck in a baffled silence. Well one of us had to say something and it clearly wasn't going to be the Doctor so I stepped up. I got to my feet and grabbed her arm, pulling off the controls. "Would you kindly tell us who you are?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry new girl, the Doctor knows me." She blurts out. I can see her face now. She has a golden brown tan and bright, glittering blue eyes. She has flushed cheeks, probably from running, and soft creases around her mouth from excessive smiling or laughing. She twists her arm from my grip and runs to another section of buttons and pushes loads of those too. "Okay and…" she trails off and she pulls a final lever. I feel the entire Tardis shift gently. I can tell it's changing direction. "Done." She finishes. The Doctor has snapped out of his trance and is now studying this girl quizzically.

"Angel?" He says, happily surprised.

"Who are you, and what did you do that for?" I say, less happily.

"Hey Doctor, long time no see!" She sighs, ignoring me completely. I watch impatiently as she begins to walk forward toward the Doctor, but before she can reach him I see her eyes roll back in her head as she collapses onto the floor. "Angel!" The Doctor exclaims and is instantly kneeling by her side. I see him take her pulse and relax and a puff of golden, sparkling, dust escapes from her lips. "Just an overflow of energy….she should be fine." He says, mostly to himself, but I can still see the worry in his eyes.

"What? What was the glittery stuff?" I demand, confused.

"Just some excess energy."

"Well what does that mean?" I snap impatiently.

"Calm down. She's a friend," He says, clearly picking up on my mood. I don't mean to sound angry. I know I do though, "She'll tell us what she did once she wakes up."

"Sorry," I mutter, "I just don't take kindly to strange people that magically zap into the Tardis." I finish. The Doctor lets out a light chuckle, "Oh, that's not magic. That's just Angel. Impossible, impossible Angel." He says and smiles warmly. I guess that this girl must be one of his past companions.

"So where's she from?" I question, searching for an answer to one of my many questions.

"A planet." Answers the Doctor simply.

"Huh. No kidding your brilliantness." I reply sarcastically, "which one?"

"You wouldn't know it." He answers, still avoiding answering. He's guarding the answer, but why? What does it matter where she's from. I realize I'm being a hypocrite, if it doesn't matter then why am I asking. I realize that it indeed does matter, "If I wouldn't know it then what's the harm in answering the question?" I prompt him, becoming slightly irritated.

He looks like he's about to answer when we hear Angel stirring, still passed out on the floor.

"Oh look Angels waking up." He bursts out hastily, desperate to change the subject. The girl opens her eyes and the Doctor helps her up and into a small yellow chair. The girl then turns to look at me

"Hello, my name's Angel, Angel Rose. And who might you be?"


End file.
